Toph Reunion and new friend? or more than that?
by asoe
Summary: After the war Toph return to her family help by the Gaang to convinced her parent. A new Character pops out, appear to be Toph's friend.. or more that that? Who is it anyway? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is some of my idea what it would be after the war. main Pairing, Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, and another one whole new character for Toph

The story took part after a few weeks after the war. The gaang return to their places. Zuko and Mai in the Fire Nation, Suki in Kyoshi Island, Iroh at Ba Sing Se, Katara and Sokka in the South Pole as well as Aang followed them. Toph, nowhere to go just followed Aang, Katara and Sokka.

On one sunny day(sunny for the south pole i guess)

"what new a great morning." Sokka delighted

from inside, Toph can hear all the fuss and noise Sokka is making.

then, Sokka looked for Toph in the guess tent. he heard someone sneeze. Katara is outside practicing her bending with Aang. so, it should be Toph, as Katara stayed with her and help her.

"morning rocky!" Sokka cried as he goes inside. She saw Toph still in her blanket.

"are you ok? are you sick?" ask sokka

"no, im fine." she replied flatly

"then lets got out and play some snowballs."

"no thanks snoozels" i cant see around here. i felt more safe in my tent." she repiled and turned away.

sokka felt some unstable emotions in Toph. he is a fool but not stupid, he could sense that is something is wrong with Toph since they reach the pole. She look down and very quiet.

"whats wrong Toph?"

"what? what do you mean?" nothing is wrong. im doing fine." she burst.

"hey, i know i cant detect lies like you did, but i do know that there is something wrong with you. you did not like this place very much do you? its cold, no earth where you can see."

toph looked at Sokka in the eye with her sightless eyes and then look away.

Sokka added " if you do not like it why did you come with us. you know we are going to the pole. you know how it was. we talked about it isnt it?

"If i dont come with you, where should i be staying? with Iroh at Ba Sing Se? with nobody else i recognize around? really genius snoozels"

"we can send you home" said Sokka

"yeah right, home, where i dont know what will happen there. How am my parent going to react if im back. i havent been there for months. and plus, i did not like them very well. they dont understand me. The war may over but that probably did not change the fact how they looked at me."

"but you still miss them do you?" sokka replied and sit near beside her holding her shoulder.

Toph didnt say anything. There was an akward silence . Then, tears of Toph break the silence.

Sokka hug Toph and said, "it s going to be ok, we are here, we are going to help you."

"Stay here buddy" and whisper to his beloved bison.

Katara, Sokka, Toph and then followed by Momo and Aang walk in the streets of Omashu. the they arrived in The palace. as usual. King Bumi sat in his throne.

"well, what can i do for ya?" said the mad genius followed by laugh and snort.

"well, i have a letter from the southern water Tribe."

"how nice, what is it for? a formal one? personal? Is it have to do with my actions the other day on the day of the Black Sun?"

"i dont know, they never tell"

"you dont ask?"

"well, they didnt tell me whatsoever, so i dont think it is important to me."

"Aang," the Omashu king begins, "it is your duty to know the country's bussiness and plans. you are The Avatar."

Aang's face turned in regret and confused. all he could say is "well next time, i will." the Avatar replied.

"fair enough then. lets eat. I hope you dont mind wait for some time as they prepared the meal"

"sorry, Bumi, maybe next time. we have to get Toph to her home." said Aang

"and think of a strategy to talk to her parent. her Parent did not understands her for being an earthbender." Sokka quickly add.

"is so hard to explain to her parent and even harder for them to get the point. The Bei Fong Family isnt like others." Katara added

"The Bei Fong huh,.. hmmm. i think we all are going to have some long talk with them." said Bumi

"you are going with us to talk to my parent?" asked Toph.

"indeed i will. i know just the Thing" replied Bumi with a smile. A smile worth thousands of meanings.

They finally arrive at the town. as they walk to the Bei Fong resident they saw there are many guards than usual. at hte main gate alone there are about 10 guards.

"whats goin on there?" katara and Aang almost instantly cried

what? asked Toph?

we'l find out in a minute. said Sokka

They stand at the entrance.

The Guard ask them, who are you? what arew your purpose here? is it so important that you can interrupt the meeting of Bei fong and shintetsu family?

"oh no! not the shintetsu family" said Toph.

who are they? Katara start remain to out of silence.

they are the best friends of the Bei Fong. for hundreds of years. twice a year the will be formal meeting of the two family with occasional visits form both side. i hope this is not a formal one.

I am King Bumi, this is Toph Bei Fong. This is Avatar Aang and his collegue. may we please enter?

Toph? you are back? asked one of the guard

king Bumi what are you doing out of Omashu?

"we have some errand here. its urgent. please." the Avatar said

The Avatar is not welcome, but Toph and King Bumi, well i think you should. please follow shui.

After few steps going in the mansion's garden they finally arrive at the door. The walk felt so long for Toph, as she was so nervous about it. what if her parent dont like her anymore. what if they chased her out? what if with all these people still cannot change their perspective of how they look at her?  
only time can tell. This is what she is going to find out.

The door opened by Shui. Toph was so nervous that she tremble and erathbend at the same time. Aang can feel the shaking of the earth. after that, finally, after almost a year, she saw her parent for the first time.

"Toph! its you!" both he rparent cried, her parent rush to her and so did Toph.

"where on earth have you been? why did you left us? are you hurt? did the Avatar took you? What happen during this whole time?

"im doing fine. i have been travelling with hte avatar and teach him. i learned alot about the world too. the things you never show me. and i have met some friends.

"Avatar!" i told you before you are not welcome here." what have done to our little helpless baby?

"well actually i,..."

"enough, please leave! you have emabarressed us enough. and now in front of the Shintetsu family."

"Hold it right there! i believe we should have a long talk." Finally King Bumi saves the day.

They all shocked to see The king of Omashu in thier home. then after calming down, they all settled down in a meeting room.

Bei Family, Shintetsu famaily, please. said Bumi

"Toph here is have been travelling with me voluntarily. it is also her destiny. i saw it in my vison. i know you think that your girl are precious and vulnerable. well she is precous but never vulnerable. you see yourself that she is grea with earthbending. the thing is is she may be blind but she can see. through earthbending. she feels vibrations of the earth as you know.

"i knew it was wrong to teach earthbending at the first place."

"no, it is her destiny. it is a gift. not many people are blessed with that kind of talent. plus, it save her, she now can sense fine even without sight."

"what about her destiny to fulfill the Bei fong family and make her parent happy? arent she suppose to fulfill that?

"She will do that too. you just have to accept it."

"unfortunately it is hard for us to swallow that."

"but, mom.." Toph try to explain, but immedietly cut by her mother. "thats enough of your voice, young lady!"

Then finally King Bumi said : You all have to know one thing, This girl here have done a great job at teaching Aang. He defeated the Firelord Ozai and stopped his wrath. you know, if it wast that, weeks ago, you all are burnt down to ashes, during the comet.

"look, mom, dad, im not trying to be rude or boastfull but, the thing is i can take care of myself. even when alone. i am fit to travel. i wanna see the world. i wanna do what i like." The house shaken with Toph emotions

"but you cant see, my dear, there must be someone guide you all the time."

"i dont need a babysitter"

but you need a company. who would help you read letters, road signs, peoples emotions, maps, remember the way in somewhere without earth. these guys must have busy, they cat be with you 24 hours.

Toph look down in sad she knew she cant win by that. Now she felt the whole world fall tumbling down crashing her. Her hope shatter right in front of her. Her blindness cause the chaos in the house.

"i can help her if she ever need anything"

Ujie?(Mrs Shintetsu)

"yes, i am serious. well, she can take care of herself. i know it, but if something i can help and she let me, ill be happy to do it for her and for the sake of Bei Fong." The boy with big, round, light green eyes, short yellowish brown hair, oval face,having a bit v shape jaw a bit taller than Katara less than Sokka, wearing green vest, a belt, pants with high boots, almost to his knees.

well,..

"actually since we first me last 3 years ago, i saw that she can bend. for that time i knew she can take care of herself. i learned that nobody knew bout the fact, so, i kept my mouth shut. since then i have been watching her. so everytime we have a visit, i wouldnt want to miss to get in."

"you do that?" asked Toph with a wonderful facial expressions. the never seen before by all of them.

"well a kinda.."

well, mr and mrs Shintetsu your boy wants to help Toph. how about you?(King Bumi)

well,..

look, mom, i need to travel to see the world. i am 14 now. i also need some great earthbending teacher to complete my training as many try but to no avail. i need to do this."

well if you said so, ok. you have our permissions if you are trully ready.

thanks dad, i am ready." replied Ujie wtih joy and confidence

well mr and mrs Bei fong? what you say?

"Toph had taken care of herself all these time with a little help from the others right? i think she can do it fine. plus Ujie said he can be at Toph's side whenever she needed help." said mrs Shintetsu

"Ujie here is a great guy. he always kept his words. he's mature and had courage and determination like no other of his age." Mr Shintetsu added

"Toph had helped me defeat the Fire Lord! she somehow help to save the world! Without her, probably there would not be any peace right now.!" Aang try to prove them.

"well Mr and Mrs Bei Fong, you dont want your bussiness in Ba Sing Se be interrupted, are you? and how about your interest in Omashu?

"alright we have no choice. you may go but be trully carefull. ujie really take a good care of her. Toph, take care of yourslef. be safe. wah i want is the best for you."

okay," said Toph and Ujie simultanously

now, lets have a feast, tomorrow is Toph Birthday after all. lets celbrate it earlier, if you dont mind, toph.

"nope lets have it! man, cant wait for home cooking, its been a while." replied Toph with a grin.

*they end up having a feast happily

Toph went out in the garden. having some fresh air. on a moment when she enjoy the night breeze she feels someone approach her. its Ujie. "miss your garden, huh?" Ujie start the conversation.

"A kind of.." There is silence then she added "what you said before, in the evening, is it true? u saw me bending, you came everytime to see me?"

"yerp. thats why i always happy to see you every time. and even happier to see you now, after a while. not to mention the joy when seeing you in Ba Sing Se before the war that you looked gorgeous."

"Thanks for everything, you trully save my life!"

"thats ok, all i did was for you." Ujie said with a smile then give her a quick hug.

Toph felt her cheek flush. she then looked away to hide her face. she smiled.

The next morning, they went off. This time they have a new member. Ujie. Ujie will be sticking with Toph. They flew back to Ba Sing Se on Appa. the journey was a comfortable one. nice weather, cool breeze. with ocassional warmth blown a bit. really peaceful and relaxing. Everyone was on thier couples. Katara leaned on Aang's right shoulder, Suki and Sokka laid on the saddle side by side with Sokka's arm around her. As for Toph, she now not alone anymore. she now has Ujie. she was really glad to have this boy. she has feeling for him but did not know how this boy's feeling towards her, but she really didnt care.

*in my fic, there are unseen scenes such as in Ba Sing Se during thier first visit to find Appa when Katara and Toph went to the spa.. It took place after they flush the cocky girls down the stream and after thier little talk. Toph met with Ujie.

another one is during the coronation of Zuko where they all met thier friends and Ujie and Toph met for the second time.

both of the story i will upload it later. on new title.

i left the physical charateristic of Ujie because ill let you decide. For me, he is 14, tall as Katara, muscular, short brown hair, green eyes. but ill let you all decide your own version of Ujie

i give Toph a new character for pairing is because her family is wealthy and one of the powerful name in the Earth Kingdom, so she need a guy who almost if not better or same level of the Bei Fong. This is because i want to make she came back and received by her parents and did not want to spoil their reputations. Besides, Team Avatar most of all are influential people. Avatar, children of the Northern Water Tribe Chief, Fire Lord, richest family in the Earth Kingdom. and many more reasons that i couldnt write here...

So, watcha think?

review please! feel free to comment on anything...


	2. Chapter 2

The set is after the war... s continuation to the series

As the gaang travelled and almost to midnight, they find a place to land and camp for the night.

"I saw theres an opening there. south east of our location. it have a big pond with rivers flowing and small hill. Hows that?" said Sokka as he looked through a one eye scope.

"Where?" (Katara) she take the scope from Sokka and look through the direction sokka stated. "Well, thats good enough. lets land there"

So Aang brought Appa down and went to the direction. It was beautiful place. There was a river flowing slowly and one of its creek fill a lowland area and formed a pond.  
On the other side of the banks there are one hiils woth high cliff and less steep slope on the other side. there also a small cave under. The surround area is coverd by trees.  
The the opeing is clear land. This site is trully a good site. They unpacked everything and prepares campsite. Aang and Sokka one tent and Suki and Katara in one tent. Toph just want to sleep in the cave. Ujie followed her, stay in the cave.

"Im going to find some firewood." (Sokka)

"Im off to find some food. if lucky, i might hunt something," said Ujie with a smile on his face as he walk in different direction from sokka to the woods.

Suki, Katara and Aang set up the place. They pick the tent up, Unloading pots pants, and otehr stuff. As usual Toph just lay down pick her toes nad loung lazily.  
They all aware of that but they just let her in her world. The last time they complain it almost break the team. Besides, she was being more helpful as time goes.  
Moments later Sokka came back with some fire woods. Aang had already lit the fire with some small twigs and leaves he can find around.

"So, whats the menu?" asked the warrior as he sit by Katara

"Its mushroom soup with rice." (Katara)

Sokka sigh and said "Hope Ujie did hunt something and get one with his bow"

"I cant find any meat. just lychee nuts, bayleaves, berries and wild melons" said Ujie as he came to the camp after awhile. he dropped the food in the rucksack to the ground.

"No matter, lets just eat anyway, we have been to much luxurious these days. and forget the life we have been living before." (Suki)

Everyone sigh but they agree what Suki just said. The war is over, they live in peace. They also became ever popular. They always gets what they wanted as the hero who saves the world.  
After having dinner they all went to sleep. Sokka and Aang in a tent, Suki and Katara in other tent. Ujie company Toph in the small cave.

The next morning was a beautiful one. the sun rose with its arrogance. In the cave, Ujie was up. Then he went up the hills to see the sun.  
They had breakfast with totem bread and tea.

"Hey we got company!" exclaimed Toph while they all busy packing.

"Who? The fire nations? are they bad guys?" (Sokka)

"Durh.." (Toph)

"Can you tell how many of them?" asked Suki in concern

"Im not sure. probably in tenth. answeres toph as she held the ground

"What should we do? (Katara)

"Relax. stop worrying. The war is over. There are no bad guys chasing us. Probably its no threat." said Aang calming everybody

They wait there then they can hear them coming closer. Behind some trees they saw them coming.  
Its the nomads. Previously there are 15 people when they met them in the fire nations during the war, when they drink the love potion. now Earth King and Basco are there too.

"Hey fellow people." (Chong)

"Hi Chong. great to see you again" (Sokka)

"Hey its you. Sokka isnt it?"

"Glad you remember me." (Sokka)

"Nice to see you again earth king." said Aang. Then Basco came and give a small roar. "You too Basco" Aang smile as he patted the bear.

"So you still travelling, huh?" (Katara)

"Yes, we are nomads after all. The whole world is our home"

"Hi Toph, nice to see you again" (Ohev)

"Likewise" (Toph)

Suki and Ujie in confused state. then Ujie step front and asked "when did you all met?"

"Its during the war. probably a week or two before the eclipse. We met in some fire nation wilderness. But before that we met in earth kingdom right before the secret tunnel.  
The one near Omashu. What its called? Aha, The Cave of Two Lovers." (Sokka)

"owh," thats all what the two can only say.

Aang and Katara talk to earth king while Sokka and Suki talk to chong and Lily.

Ohev scooted to Toph. "I like your new hairstyle'

"Thanks" (Toph)

"Well, take a look of the groomer!" exclaimed Ujie with a smug

"Oh, i almost forgot, Ohev, this is Ujie. he's my old friend. Do you still remember the Shintetsu family dont you?" (Toph)

"You are from Shintetsu family?" (Ohev)

"Yup". It was when Toph came back home. And the all of them went to help convince her parent about Her ability. Since then, i joined this group.

"Ohev is one of the servant of my family before he ran away and joind this nomad." (Toph)

"owh, i see." well, it seems taht we have many thing in common after all.' Said Ujie with a smile.

"so, beautiful day isnt it?" (Ohev)

"yerp. but, honestly it isnt as beautiful as you" said Ujie as he gazed at Toph lovingly.

Toph blushed and hit Ujie's arm in affection "Thanks"

Ohev noticed the scene. it was weird to see toph like that.

OoO

"so, Earth king, how did you meet with these guys" (Katara)

"Please, i dont deserve that title anymore. call me kuei."

"Oh, ok kuei, when did this happen?"

"About 2 month ago. I was wondering around with Basco and get lost. These guys happen to pass by and save both of us. So, i joined them eversince.

"wow, during the journey you have seen a lot of thing werent you?" (Aang)

"Yes i have. i have now understand the world better" (Khufu)

OoO

"Lets walk and feel this lovely morning" asked Ujie to Toph and Ohev as he take her hand and walk out. " When i was looking for food last night i saw this wonderfull water spout.

They walk for a few minuts, and they arrived at the scene. The water spout was in betewwn rocks, the water going out was cold. "Thats nothing to be fun of" (Ohev)

Toph run her hands on the water "It may not be fun but its kinda rare. It linked to the underwater riversource. Great job UJie"

Ohev was surprise to hear that but he kept silence. Ujie and Toph was talking to each other friendily. Then they walk back to the camp. As they arrive at the river, toph suddenly fell down the river, she did not have time to earthbend to save herself. She fell down the river. and more she was swept with the current.  
The current swept ther straight so one whirpool

"Toph, hang on ill save you!" Yell Ujie as he strip off and jumped to the river

He desperately swim with the current and get to her. she was gasping for air. Then he grab manage to grab her. Toph was already unconcious.  
He then swim with all his might and then bend some earth to extend from the banks to him and prevent him from getting pulled in the whirlpool.  
He held Toph and ran back to the came with Ohev followed closely behind.

"Katara, Toph drowned and she is unconcious." Shoute Ujie from afar away.

Katara ran towrds him. She bend water from her waterskin and heal Toph. She took out all the water from her lung. As she was doing that Ujie fainted.  
It seems that he had some cut on his right foot.

OoO

Opened his eyes and saw toph beseide her. he shooked his head a bit. "what happened?"

"You just save me" (Toph)

"Yes im aware of that, but why was i out?" (Ujie)

"You are bitten by some poisonous fish or some sort. dont worry, i have taken out tall the poison out.' (Katara)

"Its poison mallshell slug"

"You knew it?" (Katara)

"yes, i was aware of the slug. The night before when i was looking for food, i saw a bunch of them by the banks"

"And yet you dive down on that slug infested water to save me from that dangerous scary whirpool?" Asked Toph in surprise.

"Anything for you." Toph blush and smile. "But i dont do it for free you know." he continued

Toph eyes widened and asked " What you mean?

"I want something in return?"

Toph face turns to annoyance and confusion " what do you want then?"

"Ermm.. kisses?" (Ujie)

Her face truns bright again and her flush re-appear. Ujie received rapid kisses form toph to all over his face. "How bout that, pansie?

Ujie's face turns red and he was drift in love. He finally said "Urmmm, more?" Toph just chuckle and he hug him.

Ohev was looking at them at the back. Definitely he was sad and happy at the same time. He was sad to se her crush was with someone. But happy to see her very cheerfull in someone's held.  
Deep down he prayed that she will continue to be happy by Ujie's side and he met somebody like Toph later and more importantly she is still single.

The gaang stayed and talked with them before said goodbye. After that they are on thier way on Appa's back. Travelling is good. Life now is good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on in. the water is fine."

"No thanks Ujie. Toph + water = Doom" answered the girl merrilly.

"Ill teach you to be comfortable in the water." replied the boy hopefully."

"I dont know. it sound pretty dangerous to me."

Come on, its only chest deep. Its a pool. its completely safe. You also wear this flaotating devices Teo brought in. Besides, im not going to let you drown.

"well i think ill just give it a try." she said while standing up and approach the pond

Ujie ran up and took the ballon like cusion and slid it to Toph upper torso and forearm. "There." he lead her to the stairs descend to the shallow pool.

"Wow easy, easy." she said as she began walking in the water lead by Ujie.

"Now try to raise both of your feet together. dont worry, i wont let you drown. trust me." (Ujie)

Toph just follow her byfriend's instruction. she lift her right foot, then the other, she was imbalance but did not drown. the vest did great in making her float.  
Ujie continue to teach her a few things and then Toph was began swimming and face her fears again the water.

"you did great Toph." praised the young boy to his girl.

"Uh, thanks," Replied Toph as he cheeks started to flush.

From other side of the pool. "Looked at them. isnt it cute?" (Katara)

"you said it" (Mai)

After a the lesson finished, they got out of the pool. Ujie sat on the chair and wipe his face and upper torso. Toph on the other hand wipe her body of and slip on. yellow robe.  
Ujie couldnt help but notice Toph in her wet bathing suits, The curvy lines of her body. He blushed and quickly turned away and shake his head off to get clear his mind of dirty things.

As he closed his eyes and sheke his head gently, Toph ran to Ujie and give him quick kiss on his cheek and said "Thanks for the lesson, Ujie. apprecaite it" and ran to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

She just lay there. bored to death. Nothing really was there. its cause a minute to pass like an hour. it will took an eternity for a week to come.  
Thats the time she and her parent will be staying. She sat alone. it had been almost a month since she saw her friend. the Gang. and almost a week since last met Ujie.  
Luckily in Ba Sing Se, there are many things to do. then when her parents are back she went to her mother.

"Mom are you free this noon?" asked the girl

"i have nothing to do untill the tea time." her mother answered

"Would it be possible if we went to a spa. we can met immedietly after the lucnh and be back before tea time."

"Why sure dear" Her mother was a bit surprise with her daughter. She was delightful with her. growing up just like she expected from a high rank family.

after the spa and tea time which Iroh came to her home and privately serve them.

She again alone in her room. locking herself up. She was very lonely. of course she was lonely all her childhood as far she could remember.  
but this is different. Different after she created friend. She began to remember thier adventure together. she bgan smiled. Memory gloom in he thoughts.  
then she pictures the end of war. then she began to remember how she was talked with her parents. Suddenly Ujie's face pop in. her smile grows. Tears began dropping in her eyes. She missed the boy dearly. He was strong, caring, funny, and get along well with her. She felt that he knew her more than anybody in team.  
She just together with him a few month. but the boy knew her as if years. probably learn that when he first met her. At first she didnt really care.  
Then as time pass she began t onotice, this boys is something. he try to get to her anytime. ang it gets her attention anytime. not as a annoying one. but kinda affectionate.  
Tears pour down wildly in her fluffy cheeks. she weept in silence. Then a knock came on the door.

"Toph you have a visitor" said the man on the other side of the door who to be assume a servant

She wipe tears from he face, shook her heads and calm herself to stabilise her voice. then she answer "Im not in the mood. just go away."

"Just hear me out. its someone i think ou would enjoy. just open the door."

"I said no!" her voive turns to high volume.

"But"

"No! Go AWAY!" she yelled

"But"

"What does it take for you to understand me?" silence.

"Are you okay? seriously. dont want to see me?" the boy opened the door

"U.. Ujie.." stuttered Toph. her face brightened. she run to the door. She hug him tightly. Ujie return the embrace.

"How did you get here? (Toph)

"Well i get the letter you are here. so i travelled here in the big city. to see you"

"Well, thanks." said Toph as she kiss his blushing cheeks.

"i know. its good to see you too. i missed you. a lot" While hearing this, its Toph turn to blush.

As they exited, in each other arms, they stunt as in front of them stood mr and mrs Bei Fong. looked at them. they retracted thier arm and thier faces turns bright red.

"Well if you are going out, have fun then." (Mrs Bei Fong)

Toph was surprise, she didnt expect her mother would give green light without pushing the button. "Thanks, mom. you're the best!" said Toph as she hugged her mother.

"See you Mr and Mrs Bei Fong" greet Ujie politely as they exited the apartment in the upper ring. They walk themselves to the upper ring towns.

"So, where we going?" (Toph)

"We could give the guard a hard time, messing with them a bit."

"Great idea" answered Toph with an evil looking grin.

They messed up the guard for a while. after running and scrambling, and yelling, and earthbending a bit, and jumping, and giggled and running again for a while, Ujie called it a halt.  
He told her to stop for now. Toph frowned at this. She was just getting warmed up. But Ujie told her that they should behave and try to search excitement in other ways.

"so, what are going to do now lameboy?" asked the unhappy girl

He frowned a bit then answeres "we can go to the restaurant for a drink."

"Whatever you say." as then the young couple went to the fancy restaurant that serve drinks and light snacks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why am iI going here again?" Toph graoned in frustration.

"You know how important all of us to go to the pole for this occasion" (Mrs Be Fong)

"Tell me about it" answered her flatly

As they landed on the dock, Toph went out with her servant held her hands. She now wear boots. She cant see after all. She dont want her sole to froze for no reason after all.  
She wear thick coat with shawl on her neck. She remembered her first time she went there with her friends. with Ujie.

"Where are you leading me?" (Toph)

"You'll see"

"As if i can actually see" she replied sarcastically.

"OWh, sorry, but you will no. in time. when we are there." answered Luna her personal servant.

after a few minutes of walking Luna spoke "We're here"

"Where is here?" (Toph)

"Shh, dont ruined the surprise."

She then lead to inside a building. Then a women inside show to some room and aske her to lie down.

"What's the meaning of this?" Toph asked in confusion and scared. She cant see. she cant bend. she felt helpless now.

"Just relax. trust me. everything gonna be just fine" (Luna)

Her nervous still did not fade away. not all at least. she mumble on her own until she flet a woman came to her.

"Ready?" the woman asked

"Ready for what?" asked toph

"oh, just nothing. you just sit back and relax. calm yourself"

the woman then bended some water and began to pour to her the blind girl's eyes. She gasped and ylp a bit but then calm. it felt great. After a few minutes, the women stops.  
A moment after that, she felt something. A sensation she never felt before. For once she opened her eyes and she saw light. she can see!  
She rose and saw a person standing. Being blind for a whole lifetime make hard on her. she could not recognize anything.

"Well?" asked the women beside her. she assume it was the healer

"I.. i... can see..." she mumbled and then tears began to her eyes. but she smiled. she hug and thanked the healer. Then a women on in front of her. she recognize her voice as Luna.

"Wow, i never thought in my life i could have sight!" she scream in joy and excitedness. then came a man and a women.

"Toph!" they called almost instantanously

She heard the voice and assume the person was her mother and father. "Mom, Dad!" she ran to them and give them a big hug. Tears in her eyes came down heavily.

"So, this was your really intentions? bringging me all over to heal me sight?" asked Toph in sob.

"Actually its not our we just follow. its an idea from someone. and you probably want to meet him." Toph lift her face as her mother held her hands towards the door.

A boy came out from the side. "Hi, good to see happy" It was Ujie's voice.

She was stunned. It was Ujie all along that plan all this? she cant hold it any longer. she ran and hug Ujie tight and clung to him. Ujie return the embrace. They in that long hug but felt like forever.  
The moment she pulled out of the embrace she saw Ujie's face. big round green eyes, short brownish yellow hair, round face, slightly v shape jaw. Just as her picture when she touches his face back then when she was blind.

"You do this only for me?"

"Yerp, no other way better to picture it." he said with big grin. "Wow, your eyes are muh more beautiful when it is full of sight."

"Thanks" she said while blushing.

"By the way, since you have eyes that worked, how bout i show you around, sightful bandit?"

She chuckled at that and replied "whatever you said pansie boy" and they off to 'see'. out of the house, she give a quick peck on UJie's cheek. She leaned her head on Ujie's arm and grab it with her both hands.

Ujie felt very happy for her. He had so much to show her around

They walk, they laugh, Ujie expalined, Toph asked, they sigh, She confused, they ran, laugh again and thats what they do for the next few hours. She just excited to see the world. SHe looked like an infant taken to a mall for the first time.

"Whats that?" that is called fire wood. its from tree"

"What that says?"

"Its says that that was the poles warrior post."

"oh. and What that on your pocket?" (Toph)

"its my cookie" Ujie says sarcastically but said it with usual tone. but his face smirk.

"is it good?"

"I guess, you not just going to learn to read words, but to learn to read people emotions as well." (Ujie)

At first she didnt understand at this but then, she gets the point. "You gotta stop doing that. seriously."

"sorry" thats all what can Ujie say.

"Whats these" Toph was looking on a piece of metal that is pointy and tried touch the tip,

"Careful with that!" Warned Ujie but its too loate, she already cuts herself on her tip of ther middle finger.

"Auch!" The now sightfull girl gives a squeal and hold her finger. blood gush out of the bruise.

Ujie take her hand and wipe out the blood. "You should be more carefull with what you touch. Pointy object tend to cut your skin. He then scope a small amount of snow and sooth it to the cut.

"Thanks" toph felt her finger stinging like because of the cut and cold. Then it fade away as it numbed. The bleeding also stops.

"sight is complicated you know."

"So, how am i going to absorb all these?" (Toph)

"well, for the important one need formalities. you need a class to teach you. like reading, writing, distinguish color, material and other stuff.  
For the others such as reading emotions, recognizes faces, familiarise places, defy safe and danger.

"So much for fun for sight." Toph sighed.

"In time. Im sure its pretty useful and you will like it. dont be afraid. THink it as a gift and challenge. You dont just throw away a gift, and i know you dont walk away from challenges" (Ujie)

Toph smiled a bit. "Yeah. That will do."


	6. Chapter 6

As Katara nd Toph walk to thier home from the spa after flushing the cocky girls down the drain, somebody called for Toph.

"Toph? is that you?" asked the boy while walking to thier direction.

"Do you know this guy?" (Katara)

"Toph, its me. UJie." said tp boy to her. He is now standing right in front of her.

"Ujie? Ujie Shintetsu?" Toph asked as her eyes wide open. Obviously shocked to meet that person there.

"yes. What are you doing here? Where is your family?"

Toph was unable to answer those. She stood there head down and tried to find answer to him but to no avail. "Well, its complicated..."

"Okay, i understand if you dont want to share it." (Ujie) awkward silence engulf them.

"Im Katara, her friend." Katara tried to break the silence.

Ujie bow and said "Nice to meet you."

"Boy you looked stunninglly beautiful today Toph." praise Ujie whole heartedly. His expressions is sincere as his warm smile.

"You really think so?" Toph looked up to face the boy in front of him.

Ujie leaned closer to her. "Yes, i really do think so."

"I told you. You are realy beautiful. Those touch up really suits you" said Katara as she put her hands on Toph's shoulder.

"Well to tell you the truth thats not quite."

"What?" both Katara and Toph gasped in almost instantanously

Ujie leaned closer to Toph and started to touch her hair. "What are you doing?" asked Toph in annoying tone.

"Well you have beatiful eyes. why hide it. Your eyes really stands out more than those make up." said the boy as he mend her hair. he pull the strand of hair nad tucked it behind her ears. "There. perfect! Now thats gorgeous!"

"Thanks" she said while smiling and felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"No problem." Ujie replied with a grin.

"Can you tell no one about you meet me here?" (Toph)

Ujie held her hands and said "As you wish. This will be our secret. My mouth is zipped. count on me."

"Thanks" said Toph as she punch Ujie's right arm. He winced a bit, rub the sore spot on his arm but kept on smiling.

"we better get going" (Katara)

"Okay see you later" (Ujie)

Then they waved at each other and went thier seperate ways. Toph was happy. she never felt the joy of being girly before. On the way she kept on thinking about the day and smile shown on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"TOPH!" He screamed all his might as he saw the horror sight of her girl being banged hard to the wall knocking her out and and sharp rock cut right through her left lower torso.

With that, Ujie was determined to save her. His anger and and strength powered up as his emotions intensifies and looked fiercely to his opponent. With one quick swift of his left hadn he send three boulder flung forward.  
Then he spun around and motioned a spinning back kick and kick another boulder forward. Then he duck send a small quake. He was moving fast and swift attacking the enemy, to injured or distract them so he could go to Toph.  
Katara, Sokka and the others are busy with thier battle. He must rely on himself this time. His strategy worked, they are distraceted and he bend the earth fast and get to Toph. He saw the big cut with blood gush out.

"Hang in there Toph!" he said while bending earth around to provide cover and propelled for retreat.

Toph was in the half concious state. she was barely notice the situation. what she saw was Ujie desperately fight for thier life and struggle with his and her injury. She was in pain and dizzy.  
Just then Haru and four other arrived at the scene and aid them in thier and two other stayed to hold them off, while the other two escorted them to safety. As they arrived Ujie held and put Toph to be treated. As he put her and the attending medical assistant took over he fainted.

Toph opened her eyes. He winced as she felt pain on her left stomach. The cut was treated and bandaged. She tried to get up. "Take it easy. You shouldnt move around just yet" said the nurse nearby.

"Where am I? What happened?" (Toph)

"You were pretty badly injured. Ujie and the other managed to bring you out of the battlefield" said Katara walking closer to her. she happened to just arrived there

Toph's eyes widened. "Where is Ujie" she asked, very concern.

The nurse point to her right. She truned and saw UJie ;ay unconcious on the bed. His injury looked serious. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I dont know, but i think he'll make it" said the nurse, a little down.

"It was that bad is it?" (Toph)

"I think so. When we arrived waht i saw, he was fighting for your life. He struggle to get to you and bring you to safety." said a man. He scooted closer to Ujie.

Toph's eyes started to drenched with tears. "He was doing that for me. He risked his life for me." she murmered.

"Come on, he's a strong guy, he can make it. What important now is you should rest and heal. We can take a good care of him for you." said the nurse.

Katara put her hand on Toph shoulder motioning to trust her. She help bended water and heal her wounds more. Then she put Toph to rest, eventhough she did not want to. She just kept onasking and glanced to the teen who just save her life.

She woke up again. This time no one was around. By his side Ujie was still out. She did not know weather he was still fainting or simple asleep. She gather her strength and get up. She walked slowly to his bed and sat there.  
She gazed upon him and gently stroke his hair back. Suddenly His eyelids started to wiggle. It followed by movement of his head and feet. continue by several cough.

Ujie opened his eyes. "You're awake!" Toph began.

"Glad you are okay" replied Ujie with a small smile.

"You are the one to talk" smirked Toph.

He just grinned. He tried to get up but restrained by the pain. He winced. "Ouch!" he let out a small groaned.

"Easy there. relax. You hurt pretty bad." She explained. Ujie just lay down and he held Toph hand.

She blushed and began. "Ujie, you saved me. You risked your life for me. You struggle.. " she couldnt continue, tears form on her eyes.

"Its okay. what would i do if you are hurt or gone in front of me. I wouldnt forgive myself if something terrible happened to you" (Ujie)

UJie straightened up. This time he mange to leaned on the back of the bed. Toph quickly and carefully embrace him. She whisper "Thanks" and give him a soft peck on his cheek.

Ujie blushed and return the embrace. he held her tight and replied "I love you." He return her kiss on her left cheek. They continue to enjoy in each others arm for several long minutes.

lastly they pulled apart. Ujie drifted to sleep as he was too tired, injured and relief. Toph went back to her bed and try to get some rest. She was happy as she was asured that the love of her life finaly save and sound beside her.  
She couldnt take off her eyes to the boy resting on the bed next to her. She admire his bold, courage, his pure sincere heart and the look of him. She heave a small sigh and doze off with a smile carved on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn!" she cursed out loud. She never thought to be this blind. Of course she was blind for her entire life but that little accident with the scoof gas was cut off guard.

She was felt helpless. She was cold, blind, lost, regret, angry, frust and hungry. She tried to see using her earthbending to sense if there is a little trap earth inside the ice.  
She unwrapped her boots. The moment her feet touches the cold air, it was freezing. However, she continue, she must continue to try if she ever get of this place. She touch the snow. The frosting cold case a sharp pain on her skin.  
she let out a winced. She tried a gain but to no avail. Its was too cold.

She was very angry. "To hell you stupid boots!" she exclaimed while throwing the boots far, but regreted the action as she heard a splash of water.

"No no no no no no, NO!" she crept a few foot forward and dip her hand into the ice freezing water try to retrieve the boot. She knew it was useles. She draw her hands back. She felt stupid for the actions. Now she will have frostbite for her barefoot.

She felt her cheek shed with warm tears rolling down. She thought about all her stupid actions. Arguing with Katara, Ujie, the stupid little girl on the store with her mother. She knew the tension cause was unbearable with everyone.  
She regreted of pushing away the kindness and sorry shown by Ujie and Katara. Her ego overwhelmed her. There she sat, in the cold. Now she started to athink weather she will be save or die of the cold. As her thought drift away, she felt the weather worsen.  
Strong winds blew together with snowy storm. The blizard was too much for her. She felt as she was froze to death. Just then she was about to faint she heard some voice.

"Toph its you! i found you!" exclaimed the voice she recognize as Aang. She was too tired and weak to rise tilt her head up to see the person.

"Twinkletoes, is that you?" she said very weak. Aang then cover her with a think blanket. then she fall asleep.

She lie down. as she wake up she saw Katara on her side. It was in the warm room. Her sight and vision have already okay.

"Toph," katara began.

"No, Katara, im the one who should apologise. I realised my actions. I know i did stupid things. My ego and temper was out of control. Im sorry for everything." she said it long with almost in tears

"Its okay, but im sorry too i lost my manner in my words" (Katara)

They both leaned to hug each other. They should respect each other difference and point of view. As the pulled apart she asked.

"Where are the others?"

"Aang is going on a talk with the tribe upper people. Sokka was odd training. Suki went with Sokka. They all was here awhile ago."

"Owh. Where is Ujie" she asked again

Katara eyes widened then she said "You dont know, do you?"

"What?" she asked in fairly surprise.

Katara shook her head and motioned her to follow her to the back. As they arrive, she saw Ujie was on the bed.

"What happened?" (Toph)

"When you gone, Ujie try to find you. As you left this place is quickly hit by the blizzard. So he, Aang, Sokka, and a few others went to search you. But he the first one go. He did not have any proper gear for the storm.  
He followed the trail. however the storm was too great. he stop. Aang found him. He point you out and give, his inner coat. When Ang came he saw you barefooted, he gave one of his socks which he wore two layers. Then he give you his shawl.  
He stayed back not to slow Aang down. Aang reluctantly went on. He quickly asjed people to aid him. They found him. unconcious. His body temperature was way down. His toes all have frost bite."

Toph bit her lower lip. Katara continue. "Luckily i manage to save his toes, so we dont have to amputate it. His blood also did not frooze. however he was injured pretty bad. He had severa hipotermia on the brink of death"

The 13 year old girl just stood there watch the teen asleep on the bed. Tears began to roll down. Katara exited the room as to give them privacy.  
Toph knelt beside the boy. She weep the entire time she waited for him to regain conciousness. A few hours pass and she fall asleep. Then, Katara came to the room and give her some porridge. She just put he bowl aside.

"Why dont you eat now, Toph? its still warm. Besides, its been hours since you had anything."

"Im not hungry" she replied flatly continue to looked at the boy.

"Toph," Katara began, she put her hand on th girl's shoulder. "He will be fine. What essential is you must eat now. come on."

Toph sat silence for awhile but obeyed her anyway. She sipped the porridge. Its was very nice. Its is rice with carrot a tapioca with a little seaweed porridge. Its hard to get rice a tapioca in the pole.  
after eating that, late at night, she continue to stay there, just then Ujie started to wake up.

"Ujie, you finally awake." said Toph, a little bright.

"Toph, you're okay." he said, struggling to say the words and the weakness. he continued "Look Toph, what was before.."

Toph put her finger on his lips to silnced him. "No Ujie, im the one who should aplogise to you." her tears started to fall heavilly. She sobbed. She cried so hard, she couldnt say anything.

UJie saw she cried heavily. He panicked. He wanted to comfort her and let her cry in his embrace, but he was too weak to get up. finally he said. "Its okay Toph. Dont worry. Stop crying" while holding her hand tightly.

She watch him. she was too guilty and put his life in the line for her own selfishness. She had to make it up. So, she slowly leaned down to him and press her lips to his. She carefully slide her arm above his neck, supporting his head. Ujie was cought off guard. He then returned the kiss and held her back.

They pulled apart, Toph still drenched in tears, held Ujie rest again on the pillow. "Thanks" Thats all can Ujie said while blushing.

"No means necessary. Thanks to you" replied Toph while smiling. She felt relief. Ujie sighed at the sight of Toph smile. He loved her smile. The smile was really sincere

Ujie drift to sleep with a smile on his face. Toph was stil there just watch him doze off. She love to see Ujie smiling. He looked very cute, charming and good looking that way. she smiled back and exited the room. going to her apartment.  
On the way she meet Aang and Sokka. She apologise to them. However, what they replied was that they are thankful that she was safe, Thats all. She felt more relief. She couldnt ask more of her friend. They are the best friend she could ask for.  
In her room she lay down on her bed. stare off the ceiling. Her thought was only for someone. Ujie that is. A loyal, good looking, brave, funny, independant, knowledgeable, charming, fun, sometimes a bit hyper, sometimes calm. What important is that he is easy to be accepted by her family. Shintetsu and Bei Fong is realtively close. She was very lucky to have him. She couldnt wait to spend her time with him when he recover soon. The boy who save her life thrice. The boy who struggle to give her sight. The boy who convinced her parent. The boy who gave her life. She smiled as she drift off to sleep. The next morning, the first thing she do after getting herslef ready for the day was visiting Ujie she uses the hairstyle that Ujie created which clip on toehr side and let loose on the other.

"Hey sleepy head. breakfast ready." She smile and gently shook him ligthly waking him for the morning.

He wiggle his eyes and open them. He stunned to se her, georgously satring at him with tray of food in front. "Morning." he greeted with a bright smile.

"feeling any better?" (Toph)

"A kind of. The medicine last night was pretty strong. I certainly can feel my whole body." He replied with a grin and sitting up.

"well, eat this porridge and have this Green tea. After that finish this root."

"okay. Have you eaten? Lets eat togther" asked Ujie hoping to share the moment

Toph turn her back and took a bowl of pastry and said "In fact i have the same plan."

"Sweet." said Ujie with a wide smile ear to ear

They finish thier breakfast together happily.

OoO

"What are thinking?" asked Toph as she saw Ujie rest his chin with his hand on the table facing the window.

He looked to her, surprised and replied "Thinking about you." with a smirk.

"Well stop thinking" said Toph as she scooted closer to him and punch on his arm

"Well, lets go out, i think im going to die of boredom in here" he said while rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Good one" (Toph)

They exited the house and walked to the streets. They chat, joking with each other, shares laughter, and having a little fun by annoying poeple and plays little tricks and pranks.  
Then they decided to have thier lunch out. They enter a stall and ordered thier food. They get thier food, finish it and continuer to stroll outskirt of the village. There are not much to see though, but hey enjoy each others company.  
Its always fun when they are around each other.

"Hey you two." shouted a voice from distance. They truned to see Katara and Aang walking towards them.

There spoils the mood

"Hey." (Ujie)

"What are guys doing here? arent you suppose to rest?" asked Katara with concern

"Im fine. really. Felling a lot better. Besides, im just taking a walk, nothing serious. plus, im really bored staying inside alone. Need some fresh air somehow though" Explained Ujie.

"well, i guess you can" (Katara)

"Its good to see you back on the road" said Aang pat on Ujie's back

"Yhea." (Toph)


	9. Chapter 9

"Why does everyone have to take forever just to get drees."

"Why you all have to be mushy lovy dovey all the time?"

"Why you have to go to spa, shopping, looked nice, mend your hair, smeels nice, be clean almost all the time?"

That was the question that Toph never able to answer before. She dont understand why such small thingy bother most girls that she knew.  
However, eversince that teen came to her life and she gets a little order, she now knew why. She always want to look great for Ujie. Everthing was for Ujie.  
She felt girlish as ever when it comes to Ujie. other than him, usually she dont have any interest of being like that. She used to be strong, tough and stubborn girl.  
As her thought carry on, A voice come across the room.

"Are you ready Toph?" it was Ujie's voice.

"Im coming" she replied. she heaved a soft sigh as she walk to the corridor.

As she arrived. Ujie was in his dark green Shintetsu tux. He smile. He look handsome and very attractive. "Wow, you look awesome! great in fact!"

"Thanks" Toph replied while leaned and give him a quick peck on his cheek

So they interlocked thier arm and headed to ther great hall of Kioshi. They are one of the VIP in the wedding. The inter nation wedding is held merrilly also honour the warrior of the war. Suki and Sokka are one of the most hottest warriors of the war that people talked about. The Ceremony held was spectacular. With The attendance of the FireLord and The Avatar. Not to mention the Watertribe royalties.

To say the least, Sokka's & suki's wedding was great. but its not thier story. Its all about the young couple with high standards and name.  
They sat close to each other, dance with perfect rhythm,(Toph can dance because she had take dance class and she is earthbender that can feel the vibration) and eat together.  
In front of everyone, they just act normal, not getting too mushy in public.

After the ceremony ended, Ujie took Toph for a walk. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and back tightly. Meanwhile Toph wrapped her hand around his waist and leaned her head on his broad shoulder..  
There stand the cutest and most powerful and rich couple of the earth kingdom. Really perfect and match for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Ujie was restless. He didnt know how to tell her. He was anxious. He couldnt hide it long though.  
Then he finally have the guts to tell her.

"Toph," he began.

"Come on pansie, just spit it out." said her with a sly smile.

"I am going for a while."

Toph face turn to confusion. "A while like how long? Where? Why?"

"Im going to Omashu and vermin island to learn and gained experience in my family's bussiness.

her face loosen and her mouth form an 'o'. "For how long?"

"I dont know yet. Probably 3 month"

"3 month?" her eyes widened and her mouth open to an agape. "Thats a very long time!"

"Yhea i know. It sucks not able to see you." his face turn slight pink when he said the statement.

She just nod. "But look at the bright site, i can learn many things, and before you knoe it, ill be back after 3 month." he said, trying to carved smile and cheer her up.

"Easy for you to say. Im the one left behind for nothing." her expression turn to sad and a bit frustrated. She look away.

"Toph" Said Ujie while holding her chin and trun her face to meet his gaze. "I'm going to miss you. Very much." They both leaned for a quick kiss.

she hug him and cling her weight to him. He return the embrace but tighter. A drop of tear began to make its way down her fluffy white cheek. She restrained herself not to cry.

Ill be back soon. before you know it.

Its been 3 month now. She have been restless. Everyday she counted the time and prepare for the day. The day of Ujie coming back. The uncertain day make her want to explode. She did not knew when exact;y he will be coming back.  
Everyday she waited and wondered. The pain and agony is unbearble. on one day she was outside enjoying herself at the garden. Then she took a stroll to town. On the way back she saw someone. one particular person which she was eager to see. That person went to her house.

"Ujie!" shouted her while running to get the teen. She pratically tackle him to ground and start to kis him all over his face.

Ujie just chuckle and received the good reunion surprise with pleasure. Then, they both got up. "I miss you too" he said while hugging her and kiss her cheek.

Toph heaved a small sigh and smile. She glad to have him back. She buried her face on his shoulder. moment later she brought up her face and said "Lets go out or something. ive been bored sick for 3 months now." she said while taking his hand and lead him out excitedly.

"Good idea!" (Ujie)

And so off they go.

So there you have it. sorry for the long wait. kinda busy.. so, read & review. if there is not enough review, i will stop this story & i will delete this story. SO, read. i dont care what you write, critics etc.. as long as its a review. To who all read this, pls tell your friend to read this and review. okay. thanx ya'all..


	11. Chapter 11

This story set on modern day. no bending, no 4 nations, just regualr world in regular modern time with modern setting, modern technologies like ours and Toph not blind.  
The story is Toph and Ujie 17. thier final year in school.

On one evening in the Bei Fong Residence.

"Come on, cant you just take a joke?" (Ujie)

"You call that a joke? What a patheic loser!"

"Now you call me loser huh? (Ujie)

"No i did not. I call you loser idiot!" Answered Toph angrilly

"You're the one who over-reacted!" Ujie retorted back.

"What? you think im over reacted? then, what makes you? untalented jerk with a shitty attitude?" she yelled hard

Ujie's face turn red of anger. He also felt pain when it comes to talent subject. "im out of here"

With that, he turn his back and stormed out of the living room. He just cant take the pressure.(in my regualr avatar setting Ujie is untalented earthbender. he really sucks at earthbending but good at knuckle blade. In this case, he is not talented in music))  
His practice session with her went out of control. He just make a stupid jokes but Toph take it seriously and she really is over reacted.  
The school graduation ceremony is near but they did not came close to be ready because of Ujie's pace. but he really is trying his best to keep up and never slacking off.

He kick his ankle starter and rode to off the mansion and went straight to the main road. "urgh, i cant believe it! What a drama queen. Over reacted girl"

Meanwhile on Toph side. "Humph, that idiot, he is the one who is too stupid. and now, he is the one who over reacted. stormed off like that. humph!" she huff madly. The it stuck her. After a few minutes of thinking.

"Did i really go hard on him?" She beginning to think of what she did to him. During the days of practice, she always scold him and says curse word almost every time. Today she realised that he really just make a joke. She knew she over reacted.

"Oh my god, what have i done?" The times and slideshows of her mistakes pop one by one in her mind. It was countless times Ujie beaing patient but she became so rude.  
Then it started to rain very heavilly. She remembered it was peak time and Ujie need to went to the mall to buy groceries. Traffic jam. he rode on his bike, surely he was wet. If she did not burst out like that, he wouldnt leave so soon.  
She quicklly grab her cell and dial on his no. no answer. She tried 3 more times but to no avail.

"He probably on the way and couldnt take the call. Also might be the rain. Wait, if its the rain, he must be on by the roadside taking shelter. so why he didnt pick up? he hate me? no i t couldnt be. he never hate me whatever i do to him. but what if this is the last straw and he did hate me?"  
Her thought carry on and argue in her mind. While she wait and think she felt sad and pity for her boyfriend. He always the one held back. She weep in her bed. She tried to call Katara, the one who she always refer to whenever have problem. She call but it was voicemail.  
"I wish i had Sugarqueen now." Ever since Katara went to college, she rarely heard from her. She was too busy with her life and she stayed hundreds of miles away. Only facebook and YM is the only way.

She lie on her bad, face down on the pillow. She scream all her might. Then cried uncontrollably. She felt anguish and remorse for what she had done.

"Ujie, im sorry. Im so sorry. Im so stupid. Its my fault." she said in her mind

She continue on cry untill she fall asleep. She woke up when it was already morning, she missed dinner. She was hungry, but put that aside. Its Ujie that she concern.  
She quickly grab her cell and dial his no. still no answer. She get ready and head out to his house.

"Mr Zhang, come on!" She call her driver to drive faster.

As soon as she arrive, She saw Ujie resting on his tree house inside the Shintetsu's compound. Its a tree house that he build himself and often went there if he is troubled.  
She practically barge in the main gate. Its nothing weird of considering she and her family is very close to the Shintetsu family.

She climb up the tree hosue. She made her way to the vertical ladder. Finally she arrive and saw him sleep soundly. She notices a couple of bandages on his left arm that rest on his stomach. She peek out of the house to see his bike, but there are none.

"He always park there, but its not there. Nobody in his family knows how to ride his bike, and none ever use them. Even his friend arent alowed to borrow. Guess he might have and accident, so the bike is in repair. Probably thats explain his arm." She muttered.

She gently went to him and gently shook him to wake him up. "Wake up sleepy head."

His eyalids moved and he opened his eyes. To his surprise, Toph was right in front of him. "When, how, why..."

"Look, im sorry about yesterday, i now im over-reacted. It was stupid of me to just snap. It wasent your fault either. Im very sorry bout waht i did. I konw, you get that from accident right?

Ujie nod and said "Yeah"

"i know, i am the only one who always makes trouble and you are the only one who keep your patient." (Toph)

"You have no freaking idea." Ujie replied.

Toph look to the floor. Ashamed of her actions. "i know" that all she can said.

"Look toph, im tired of this. Same things goes over and over again. " Ujie said, standing up.

Tears rushed down her cheeks. "Im sorry Ujie. I really am. I'll promise ill change." She hug Ujie and nuzzled on his shoulder, cried.

He return the embrace. He kiss her forehead. "I know. There, there." he said

Toph was glad that Ujie readily foragave her. She felt relief. She now determine to change her attitude for him. "Thank you" she whisper to him and kiss him. Ujie return the kiss gladly.  
Now they both are reunited again.


End file.
